


Kayaks and Mountain Trails

by FyrMaiden



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 15:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5591908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine persuades Kurt to go for a post-Christmas hike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kayaks and Mountain Trails

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this prompt](http://vampireisabitstrong.tumblr.com/post/136258767361/promptsgalore-write-something-that-includes-the). Because I apparently can't resist the seemingly ridiculous.

Kurt Hummel buries his face - up to his nose, at least - in the warmth of his turtleneck sweater, and tucks his hands in the sleeves of it, and then jams them underneath his armpits as he watches his husband unload the car. Blaine glances at him and grins his familiar warm grin, that one that has too many teeth in it and makes Kurt smile back at him every time. He does, but the turn up of his lips is buried in the black of his sweater, and only the slight crinkle of his eyes is any indication at all that he’s responded. It seems to be enough for Blaine, who turns back to the car. He shoves a plastic tub into a rucksack, and an unopened packet of rice cakes, and Kurt says, “What’s in the sandwiches?” Except his face is still buried in his sweater, and it comes out as more of a mumble.

“Pardon?” Blaine says, stopping what he’s doing and looking back at Kurt, who feels like he’s turning a slow shade of blue and isn’t sure exactly how he got talked into joining Blaine on a hike at the end of December. Standing outside now in his warmest pants, with his feet jammed into sensible walking boots and his ears starting to burn with the cold, ‘Let’s go walk off some of Rachel’s nut roast’ sounds like the stupidest plan his beautiful husband has ever come up with. Still, he pulls his nose and then his mouth out of his sweater.

“What’s in the sandwiches?” he says, and Blaine grins again.

“Christmas,” he says, and Kurt narrows his eyes. “Turkey and trimmings,” Blaine expands, and Kurt feels the corner of his mouth quirk upwards again before he buries it once more inside of his sweater.

Once he’s finished with the bags, Blaine leans further into the car, one foot leaving the ground as a counterbalance as he searches for Kurt’s coat and hat. Kurt stares at his ass, and doesn’t apologise when Blaine rights himself and catches him.

“See anything you like?” he asks, and Kurt shakes his head.

“I’m too cold to appreciate the view,” he says, and Blaine rolls his eyes affectionately and then kisses his exposed nose before pulling a hat down over the careful upsweet of Kurt’s hair.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Kurt says, but pulls the cap down over the tips of his ears all the same.

“I didn’t think there was any doubt anymore,” Blaine says. “Not after that time you let me convince you that kayaking on Lake Tahoe was a good idea.”

Kurt remembers kayaking. More accurately, he remembers not being very good at kayaking, and having to get someone to drag him back to shore when he kept paddling in circles further and further from the shore. Blaine had thought it was hilarious. In retrospect, he’s probably correct. They can both laugh about it now. At the time, it had been both mortifying and terrifying. Hiking can’t be worse than that, and it certainly can’t be worse than the camping trip to the Ozarks, with the air mattress that had deflated almost as quickly as they could inflate it, resulting in both of them sleeping in the car with the seats laid flat. He smiles at the memory, and Blaine smiles with him.

“Anyway,” Blaine says. “It’s just a short walk. Just to get rid of some of those festive calories.”

“I can think of better ways,” Kurt says. “Indoor ways.” He stills zips his jacket, though, and takes one of the proffered bags from Blaine. In all fairness, turkey sandwiches and a part of the city they don’t normally see don’t sound terrible to him.

Blaine’s snort and the whisper of his voice in his ear when he says, “Maybe that, later,” sounds even better.


End file.
